Kishou Arima/Image Gallery
Anime Arima_smiles_at_Fura.png|Arima's appearance in Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Arima Jack OVA.jpg|Young Arima. Jack Screenshot 2.jpg|Arima in class. Jack Screenshot 7.jpg|Group shot: Arima, Uruka Minami, and Taishi Fura. Jack Screenshot 4.jpg|Arima with guitar case. Jack Screenshot 5.jpg|Arima and Taishi. Jack Screenshot 6.jpg|Arima and Taishi. Jack Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima wields Yukimura 1/3. Dual-wielded Yukimura.png|Yukimura's dual-wielding. TG J Screenshot 1.jpg|Arima dodges Minami's kagune. TG J Screenshot 3.jpg|Group shot: Arima, Taishi, and Minami. TG J Screenshot 5.jpg|Taishi confronts Arima. TG J Screenshot 7.jpg|Young Arima with Itsuki Marude. TG J Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima and Taishi in class. TG J Screenshot-Group Shot.jpg|Group shot: Taishi, Arima, and Minami. TG J Screenshot-Minami is saved.jpg|Arima and Taishi save Minami. Jack Screenshot 10.jpg|Older Arima and Taishi. Jack OVA Cover.png|Arima with Fura and Minami on the cover of Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. 19-year-old Arima in Root A.jpg|19-year-old Arima. Arima meeting Amon.png|Arima meeting Amon. KishouArima.png|Arima's appearance in the anime. IXA's first offensive mode.png|Arima with IXA. IXA's second offensive mode.jpg|IXA's second offensive mode. Arima blocking Owl's proyectiles with IXA.png|Arima shielding with IXA. Arima using Narukami's second offensive mode.png|Arima with Narukami. Narukami1.png|Arima strikes with Narukami. Opening/Ending Kishou Arima in ED2-02.jpg|Arima in ''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' Episode 2 ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. Marude, Shinohara, Iwao, Kureo and Arima in ED2-10.png|Young Arima in ''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' Episode 10 ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. Special Art Jack Theater Special Art Arima.jpg|Arima. Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Taishi (Youth).jpg|Arima and Taishi (Youth). Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Taishi (Adults).jpg|Arima and Taishi (Adults). Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Minami.jpg|Arima and Minami. Production Drawings Jack Production Drawing Nine.png|Arima smiling. Jack Production Drawing Three.png|Arima. Jack Production Drawing Four.png|Taishi yelling at Arima. Vol 9 Production Drawing Thirteen.png|Arima thinking about his testament. Vol 10 Production Drawing Two.png|Arima from the side. Vol 10 Production Drawing Six.png|Arima during the Owl Suppression Operation. Manga Young Arima.png|Young Arima. Eto and Arima's confrontation.png|Eto Yoshimura and Kishou Arima's confrontation. Arima Yukimura.png|Young Arima with Yukimura. Arima impales Yamori.png|Arima impales Yamori. Younger Arima.png|Younger Arima. Arima vs Fake Owl.png|Young Arima against Yoshimura. Kishou Arima wielding IXA.png|Arima with IXA. Ixa mode change.png|IXA's second offensive mode. Arima using Ixa in Shield Mode.png|Arima shielding with IXA. Arima's Narukami.png|Arima wielding Narukami. Kishou_Arima.png|Kishou Arima's debut. Arima piercing Kaneki with Ixa.png|Arima piercing Kaneki with IXA. Arima defeats Kaneki.png|Arima defeats Kaneki. Arima vs Owl.png|Arima vs Eto. Narukami-Mode 2.png|Narukami's second offensive mode. Arima.png|Arima. Haise thanking Arima.png|Haise Sasaki thanking Arima. Arima and Sasaki-Kaneki on a table.png|Arima sparring with Haise. Kishou Arima re 02.png|Arima giving back Haise's book. Kishou Arima re 01.png|Arima's appearance in Tokyo Ghoul:re. Chapter 15 Arima.jpg|Arima attends a meeting. Arima and Akira.png|Arima with Akira Mado. Haise and Arima.png|Arima thanks Haise for the Christmas present. File:Arima_slashes_at_Shachi.png|Arima slashes at Shachi. Arima stabs Shachi's eye.png|Arima stabs Shachi's eye. Kishou Arima Cochlea defense.png|Arima defending Cochlea. Arima wielding IXA against Ayato.png|Arima fighting Ayato Kirishima. Arima located the Kirishima family.png|Young Arima located the Kirishima family. Arima slashes Sasaki's legs.png|Arima slashes Sasaki's legs. Arima's SSS rated Quinque.png|Arima wields his SSS rated quinque, Owl. Owl Quinque Firing mode.png|Owl's second offensive mode. Owl Quinque Trap mode.jpg|Owl's third offensive mode. Arima stabbed Sasaki with the broken Owl Quinque.jpg|Arima stabs Sasaki with a broken Owl quinque. The White Reaper's death.png|The White Reaper's death. Arima on Kaneki mental imagery.png|Arima in Ken Kaneki's mental imagery. Illustrations Jack 01.jpg|Arima with Fura on the cover of Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Kishou Arima1.png|Kishou Arima in Volume 13 cover. Arimabio13.png|Arima's profile in Volume 13. Chapter 100.jpg|Arima on the cover of Chapter 100. Kishou Arima cover.png|Arima on the cover of Chapter 138. Kaneki Arima Birthday Illustration.png|"At that moment we were born, countless blood was shed, we cried, while both eyes were closed." Birthday illustration for Kaneki and Arima, 2014. Arima Birthday Illustration.png|"I will not allow you." Birthday illustration from Ishida's Tumblr, 2015. Bonus illustration in re Vol 7.png|Bonus illustration in '':re'' Volume 7. Re Vol 8.png|Kishou Arima on the cover of '':re'' Volume 8. Arima Birthday Illustration 2016.jpg|Birthday illustration from Ishida's Twitter, 2016. Kaze promotional card of Arima.png|Kazé manga promotional card, 2016. Arima profile in re vol 8.jpg|Arima's profile in '':re'' Volume 8. Re Chapter 083.png|Arima on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 83. Bonus illustration of re Vol 11 from Kikuya bookstore.jpg|Bonus Illustration of Arima from '':re'' Volume 11 available in Kikuya bookstore. Merchandise Arima_joker.jpg|Arima as the "Joker" in the Tokyo Ghoul Trump deck. Kishou Arima business card.jpg|Kishou Arima's business card. Kishou Arima's CCG ID card.png|Kishou Arima's CCG ID card from '':re'' Volume 7. Ken Kaneki and Kishou Arima's birthday illustration in the 2016 calendar on December 20th.png|Birthday illustration for Ken Kaneki and Kishou Arima in the Tokyo Ghoul Flip Calendar. Arima's can badge.png|Arima's can badge. Arima's can badge (Jack version).png|Arima's can badge. (Jack) Arima's keychain (Jack version).png|Arima's keychain. (Jack) Arima's charm with strap.png|Arima's charm with strap. SD Figure Arima.png|SD Figure Vol.2 figure by Aoshima. Category:Galleries __NOEDITSECTION__